pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Luo
Mo Luo was a Berserker and Clan Elder of the All Entities Clan from Eastern Wastelands. Appearance Mo Luo was an old man. His head was filled with white hair, and there was a scar traveling from the corner of his right brow to the left corner of his lips. That scar was reddish in color, and it gave off a savage air while also giving the old man an incredibly terrifying presence.Ch. 530 Background The reason he came to Scour Sieve Island was because he was tasked with investigating the three great Berserkers of South Morning.Ch. 533 He lived in a great temple built on one of the many mountains on the island. Mo Luo defeated once Zong Ze.Ch. 538 History Book 3 After Su Ming arrived at Scour Sieve Island, he wanted to show that there are powerful Berserkers in South Morning. He started to kill everyone there.Ch. 529 After hearing about the invader, Mo Luo ordered to use his Scour Sieve Blade and the Great Barren Blood Rune. He was using his underlings to test Su Ming's strenght. Su Ming continued massacre wielding his Undertaker of Evil’s Spear and using power of Wind Berserker. Even activating the Great Barren Blood Rune didn't stop him. In Scour Sieve Blade, Su Ming found Fa Zang. The island was flowing with rivers of blood. Mo Luo offered his Shaman friend Bao Shan freedom for killing the invader.Ch. 531 Su Ming clashed with Bao Shan. When old Mo Luo saw a chance to attack Su Ming, he moved. But Su Ming was waiting for that. As Mo Luo used his Berserker Soul Rip ability, Su Ming used Destiny.Ch. 532 Bao Shan felt as if time had flowed backwards. His body was moving in the opposite direction he wanted. Bao Shan just walked into Su Ming's finger and got hit. Mo Luo was astonished and he watched as Bao Shan was forced to walked into Su Ming's finger two more times. Then the small snake transformed into huge Candle Dragon devoured the Shaman. Old Mo Luo was running away in fear. He used Great Yu South Morus Alba Palace, Manifestation of Ancients, but it had no effect on Su Ming, becasue he saw true Great Yu. Mo Luo ran towards the temple, but Su Ming throwed the Undertaker of Evil’s Spear. He called for Clan Master to save him. Then a vortex appeared and an old hand reached out for him. It had a presence of someone, who attained great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm. When the spear closed on the vortex, another hand stretched out, but it's finger exploded after impact. The vortex shattered and half of Mo Luo's body disintegrated.Ch. 535 When he lied on the ground he pleaded to Sir Mo Que to come out and help him kill Su Ming.Ch. 536 Mo Luo tried to convince Sir Mo Que to help him, but mysterious being tried to give a chance to Su Ming to walk away. When Su Ming didn't walk away, Sir Mo Que came out. It was a powerful seven-colored peacock, who scared Mo Luo greatly. The peacock recognized Su Ming immediately and humbled. Mo Luo was dumbfounded when it turned out that Mo Que was not a peacock, but the black crane with half its feathers gone.Ch. 537 Mo Luo was taken by Su Ming and the bald crane away. He could not believe that he had been fooled by such a dirty looking bald crane, and had even been making offerings while trying to curry its favor for the past few years. They arrived at the Southern Swamp Island. There Fang Cang Lan used her Art to look into Mo Luo's memories how Fa Zang ended up in his possession. Powers Mo Luo was at the peak of the later stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. Berserker Soul Rip was one of Mo Luo's best killing moves. It used his statue of the God of Berserkers. Scour Sieve Blade was a vessel with shadow woman living inside. She could materialize outside and fight using the blade. Great Yu Temple was the great Enchanted Vessel. Mo Luo had received it from his clan after being sent with his mission. It allows to bring out the power of the ancestors’ souls a person worshiped. Its presence can trap Berserkers, because the source of the Berserkers’ power come from the Great Yu. Great Yu South Morus Alba Palace, Manifestation of Ancients was an Art, which could make an illusion of a huge palace appeared in the world. It was an incredibly extravagantly built palace. It could trap people inside an illusion.Ch. 534 Reference List Category:Berserker Soul Realm Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters